1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the repair of vinyl or metal siding commonly used on houses, dwellings and commercial buildings and more particularly, to a method and novel device for resetting siding panels which have become dislodged after installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aluminum or vinyl siding is quite common and popular in establishing a maintenance-free exterior for homes, dwellings and commercial buildings. The original popularity with respect to the use of vinyl or metal siding is with respect to older homes, however, it is becoming increasingly more acceptable to utilize vinyl or metal siding on new home construction.
The siding is produced in elongated strips or panels which are nailed or secured to the house along one of their longitudinal edges with the opposing longitudinal edge overlapping and interlocking with the panel positioned immediately beneath it. In this manner, the installer commences the installation proximate to the foundation and works his way upwardly to the roof line.
A problem that is often encountered with siding of this nature is the shrinkage or settlement of the building or house whether it be new construction or old construction, such that the overlapping interlock between adjacent panels becomes disengaged allowing the disengaged panel to flap against the house during windy conditions. Additionally, extreme temperature differentials may cause the panels to expand or contract which may also contribute to the problem.
Several attempts have been made to develop solutions to this problem. The obvious early solution was to affix the lower longitudinal edge of the panel back to the wall by driving a trim nail through the lower portion. This proved unsatisfactory since the siding panels have to maintain their ability to expand and contract and the use of nails or adhesives defeated this ability and caused the siding panels to take on a ripple effect which was aesthetically displeasing. Further, the use of trim nails to secure the lower longitudinal edge of the disengaged panel would in most instances void any warranties given by the installer with respect to the panels as it would constitute improper installation. Another solution to the problem which was both costly and time-consuming was to remove the siding panels and reinstall them.
A variety of mounting methods have been developed with respect to this type of siding and include, but are not limited to, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,076; 3,824,756; 4,054,012; 4,096,679; 4,272,576; 4,348,849; 4,382,354; 4,424,655; 4,435,933; 4,672,788; 4,698,942; 4,854,101; 4,947,609 and 5,150,555. None of the aforementioned patents with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,788 address the particular problem of quickly and inexpensively repairing panels which have become disengaged after installation.
Van Tosh in U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,788 developed a clip which would be nailed to the exterior wall of the building, slightly above the upper longitudinal edge of the lower panel and which would engage the upper longitudinally running hook of the upper edge of the secured panel so as to in effect provide an extension of this hook downwardly so that it would engage the corresponding hook on the lower longitudinal edge of the panel that had become disengaged. The problem associated with Van Tosh's solution is that the panel must be lifted upwardly to gain access to the underlying wall in order to secure the clip and some guesswork is required with respect to positioning the clip at the proper height so as to therefore cause the proper downward extension of the hook for engagement with the hook of the disengaged panel. Applicant has developed a much simpler solution adaptable to the current type of siding panels utilized in the industry which allows for the quick and inexpensive method for re-engaging adjacent panels of siding.